youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Pyrerealm gaming
This interview was conducted via YouTube Private Message on January 16, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Pyrerealm gaming is a YouTuber with over 492,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I've known about YouTube since it was first made. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Nope. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Rugrats: Search for Reptar for PlayStation. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * At least 100,000. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * I've subscribed to over 100 channels, most of which have stopped producing content or don't produce often... Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Rich Alvarez is the earliest I can remember actively following. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * No one influenced me I would come to work, spend the next 8 hours being bored as hell then I would return home to do nothing but go to bed and wake up for work the following morning, So I just started YouTube to fill that gap. Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think the idea of it is great but I see no evidence of it actually in effect, I still see videos with inappropiate language in them so that to me is evidence that it's more of an idea than something that's actually in effect. Q9: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name Kaboosh, and your current YouTube channel name Pyrerealm gaming? * Kaboosh was a name that I came up with, it was mean't to be an onomatopoeia, that of an explosion taking place, like Kaboom papow etc, It was named as such to be a memorable name that people of all ages could relate to. The Pyrerealm gaming name was picked out of a handful of names, some of them including quaddamage terrarealm and rocketblast among others, the 2 finalist names for the channel were terrarealm and Pyrerealm, I originally favored terrarealm but the other members of the soon to be channel all voted for Pyrerealm and so Pyrerealm it was. Q10: Was Kaboosh your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Kaboosh and Pyrerealm gaming are separate channels with Kaboosh's name being decided at the time of creating that channel. Q11: When and why did you change your YouTube channel name from Kaboosh to Pyrerealm gaming? * Kaboosh didn't change into Pyrerealm gaming it was just abandoned and we focused our efforts into PRG we did this because we discovered that there is an actual company out there that is named kaboosh and we wanted to have an original name for our channel that no other company/organisation/YouTube channel had. Q12: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favorite YouTuber right now would have to be Brutalmoose. Q13: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My most favorite video would have to be my guide on melee weapons in GTA online, my least favorite video would most definitely be my Insurgent vs Kuruma Guide... Yes the one that's got the most views out of them all, I dislike that video mainly because of it's poor quality and the fact that despite this it has so many views... Q14: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * The best part about being a YouTuber is I'm not in a 9 till 5 job, I don't have to mix with people I don't like and I can take holidays/vacations whenever I want to. Q15: What is your favorite video game? * My favorite video game is Crash Team Racing for PlayStation. Q16: What is your favorite video game to record? * Although a majority of my recording is within GTA 5 I like to record pretty much anything really, That is if the game is recorder friendly and doesn't require a desktop screen capture to record because those are nightmares to setup! Q17: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Yes I often play Paladins and often play in the competitive side of the game. Q18: How many video games do you own? * I own over 100 games for 5 game consoles and over 100 games on Steam alone. Q19: What made you want to upload mostly GTA 5: Online videos? * I didn't really want to... the reason I do GTA 5 videos is because of that one Insurgent vs Kuruma video getting a stupid amount of views and the subscribers are going up fast. Q20: How did you come up with the idea of doing an GTA 5: Online Guides series? * The first video to "officially" go by the "GTA online guides" format was Insurgent vs Kuruma, the video was successful so it became the titling format standard for all future videos and even today my videos follow the same format. The guide videos after that were just on the mindset of "people liked this guide they will want more". Q21: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * To check if they're good quality and have no errors? yes... but some made it through the cracks... like Insurgent vs Kuruma... Q22: Do you make a living from YouTube, if not what is your occupation? * Yes I currently make a living from YouTube just a few months ago I was being yelled at by my mother to get a job as I was on unemployment benefits for a long while and couldn't keep a job for more than a month. Q23: You currently have over 36,100 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Well we created Pyrerealm gaming in an attempt to get up there in YouTube and so far everything is going well so I guess at the time it was just a dream but now it's just a number... Q24: You currently have uploaded 329 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * Well Kaboosh was abandoned just after it had 100 videos uploaded so 329 wasn't too much of a stretch. Q25: Currently your most viewed video has over 444,100 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Insurgent vs Kuruma is a video that shouldn't have that many views it's unpolished, low quality and just overall terrible in my eyes, it shouldn't have 450,000 views... but it does... Q26: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't really have one, I just wanna see how far I can go from here. Q27: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Again I just wanted to see how far it can go. Q28: How long do you think YouTube will last? * YouTube will last for a very long while, but in terms of being the dominant online video provider I cannot estimate... Q29: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * Until people say I'm too old for this stuff... but then again having a 100 year old YouTuber would make for some pretty funny videos :) Q30: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Not unless I'm specifically invited, I feel like I'd be disapointed and bored if I were to attend one. Q31: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Don't make GTA videos, and most certainly don't make Minecraft videos! Q32: What is the future for you and your channel? * The future is created by what we do now, the future is just an everlasting river that one can only paddle to stop themselves from drowning. Q33: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * Nope this is the first!﻿ Category:YouTube Interviews